


You Are My words

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, and that's about it, harry's a writer, like really really really short, louis' a student, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a writer who has trouble with writing and it's late and he can't sleep. Louis makes him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really lame and I wrote this on my phone and it's a repost from the blog I'll be deleting soon.

He wants to write, wants to feel keyboards under his fingers, see how a mass of words make a beautiful sentences. But he can’t, he doesn’t know what to write about.

He has so many beautiful ideas, so many beautiful words are in his head and they want to come out, they are crawling on the inside of his skin. It itches and he wants it to stop so he could calm his mind a little, but also he doesn’t want it to stop because what if it stops and never comes back? What if it’s it? What if this is how all if those famous writes felt before they stopped writing all along?

He can’t let that happen to him, can’t allow it. Because that’s what he’s the best at. He’s the best at writing, forming beautiful lines on paper for people to read. He doesn’t want to find something else. He wants this.

He looks at his left, sees Louis’ sleeping form, his mouth slightly open, little snorts coming out. His eye lashesare big and cast a little shadow ower his cheeks. It’s beautiful sight, he thinks and he feels proud. Because he has this beautiful boy in his bed and he never tought he’d fall in love again, but then he met Louis and he did.

Louis. He still remembers how it felt saying his name for the first time, letters rolling over his tongue until it formed the most beautiful word Harry has ever said.

He sits at the chair few more minutes, trying to calm his breathing and beating of his heart and then moves to the bed. He slowly pulls covers over himself when he lays down, not wanting to wake Louis up. He pulls Louis closer to himself, his chest touching Louis’ back and he breaths.

Louis’ hair smells of Harry’s apple shampoo and it’s weird how satisfying that feels. Louis is so small in his hands, so beautiful that he’s afraid that if he pulls him a little closer he might break. But he’s afraid that if he lets him that he might go away and he definitely doesn’t want that.

”Stop thinking,” Louis says, his voice barely a whisper. ”I can hear you even here and I can’t sleep.”

”Sorry,” he says and kisses the top of Louis’ head.

”It’s okay just go to sleep.”

”Ok.”

For the first time, he lets himself get some sleep. He can do writing tomorrow, can turn words into sentences next time, but right now he just wants to fall asleep with Louis in his arms now that Louis’ exams are over and they can enjoy their free time. He lets the sound of Louis’ breathing send him to sleep, and he feels relaxed.

And in the morning he’ll write about love and how it feels to be next to the person you love the most and all the time Louis would be on his mind, his laughter, his smile, his eyes, his body, his everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) follow me on tumblr [imthinkinoutloud]()


End file.
